


意外便笺

by Fiona0707



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jay and Tim are not siblings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: 克拉克花了很多时间待在韦恩庄园，布鲁斯有时给他留一些氪星语写的便条。克拉克忘记了布鲁斯的继承者们在语言方面都是天才。





	意外便笺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sticky Notes and Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876751) by [scarletmaskandwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmaskandwings/pseuds/scarletmaskandwings). 



克拉克知道自己正对着贴在手指上的那个淡黄色小方片傻笑着，但他无法控制自己。 _真正_ 打动他的总是那些小事情，那些展露出布鲁斯未尽之言的小举动。他的公文包和夹克整齐地堆在厨房里的一把椅子上，这绝不是它们昨晚被丢下的地方，克拉克从它们上面把那张便利贴撕下来，熟悉的笔迹告诉他，是谁将它们如此精确地摆放在这里。

几乎无声的动作和轻轻的呼吸昭示着达米安的到来，这个男孩，或者更确切地说，这个将近青春期的少年，在渗入厨房的晨光中眯着眼睛，径直走向料理台的茶壶。

“早上好，肯特。”他声音清晰，听起来比他看上去要清醒得多。他非常专注地遵循着他的日常程序，倒茶，加少许糖，一点牛奶，等等，糖比平常多些，看来昨晚的夜巡一定很辛苦。

他转过身来，双手捧着马克杯，吸着仕女伯爵茶的香气，对克拉克皱起了眉头：“你情真意切地看那张纸条，肯特。”

“哦？好吧……是的……”克拉克被达米安的观察吓了一小跳，但他知道得很清楚，他总是把情绪都写在脸上。

达米安一边啜着茶，若无其事地靠近了些，像一只猫假装对东西不感兴趣。他环视克拉克的手臂去看那张便利贴，眉头皱得更深。“那是父亲的笔迹……用氪星文字。”他抬头看了克拉克一眼，然后低头看了看那张便签，又抬头看克拉克，“他为什么给你留纸条？你有那些平板产品，对吧？电子便签要高效得多，而且不会丢失。”他咕嘟咕嘟地喝着茶，这是他认真思考的标志，然后继续说道：“那也可以使用更彻底的加密程序，而不是仅仅依靠对一种语言的无知来保证信息安全，”又是一阵沉思的咕嘟声，然后他又抬起头，“除非有个词或者其他语言学上的替代也在起作用？”

“不，没有那样的事。它甚至都没写什么重要的东西，只是一点小提醒，”克拉克忍住不要偷笑，男孩错综复杂的推理太像布鲁斯了。

“日历提醒都比那个要合乎逻辑，”达米安气呼呼喝茶。

“早安，C，鸟宝宝，”沙哑的声音从他们背后的厨房门切入进来，该死的，那个男孩是唯一一个真正偷偷接近他的人！

克拉克把他的退缩藏好了，达米安气急败坏的轻呷了一口茶，回头怒视着他身后的人，不知道是因为被吓到了，还是因为那个克拉克不能说的外号。他现在可以察觉到杰森的心跳了，但他的动作还是比达米安更安静，他光着脚，穿着宽松的长裤，对一个普通人来说他是完全无声的，连克拉克都几乎听不见。

“在看什么？”

“很显然父亲给肯特留了氪星文写的便条。”

杰森打了个大大的哈欠，走到他们跟前，越过克拉克的肩膀，睡眼惺忪地看了看那张纸条，“哈，什么鬼，他写氪星文的笔迹居然更整齐。”

“你能看懂这些字？陶德？”达米安难以置信。

杰森“嗯哼”着点了点头，克拉克愣住了。“是啊，它上面用正式的时态来表达适当的被动攻击，‘如果艾尔家族的后代能避免把他的个人财产散落到房子四处，而是把它们限制在他的私人空间里，那么韦恩家族会非常感激。’”杰森保持着完美的面无表情，毫无畏惧地略读着那张仿佛在灼烧克拉克的手的纸条。“然后它详细地描述了这种不修边幅行为会带来的后果。”他带着无辜的笑容瞥了克拉克一眼，“差不多吧？”

在回答之前，氪星人咽了口唾沫，抑制住想要夺门而逃的冲动，设法维持住了与杰森的眼神接触，“是的，差不多是这样。我，呃，我不知道你认识氪星文？”他有点不好意思的加了一句。

“哦，是啊，”杰森随意地摆了摆手，走到他们身边，朝咖啡壶走去，

“上次来这里养伤的时候，我太无聊了，就自学了这个。”他倒了半杯咖啡，沉思着嗅了嗅，把剩下的半杯倒满，然后在调味橱里翻找。

克拉克绞尽脑汁，试图回忆起年轻人最后一次在韦恩庄园长时间休养是什么时候，结果一片空白，“那是多久之前的事了？”

杰森专心的往咖啡里加了肉桂、肉豆蔻和一小撮多香果，没有抬头看就说，“哦，大概两年前吧，我胫骨断掉的时候。”

“喔，”克拉克弱弱地说，小心翼翼地把纸条拢进口袋里。他拒绝脸红，他想起无数次他和布鲁斯在调情的时候，用氪星语说着他们能想到的最低俗的东西，看谁先失控，然后杰森毫无预兆地落在蝙蝠洞里。他拒绝脸红，他想起那张快要在他口袋里烧出一个洞的便签，那上面的最终后果详细 _确切_ 地描述了布鲁斯会怎样把他捆起来，在不让他释放的情况下甜蜜地折磨他，然后又狠又久地操他直到他把自己的脑子射出来。好吧这一点都不羞耻，这也不超级无敌尴尬。

“氪星文真的很有趣，复杂，但是有趣，”杰森把蜂蜜倒进咖啡里，大力搅拌着，转身再次面对克拉克，“我和康纳也会进行一些会话练习。”

“啊，那很好。”

然后杰森用几乎毫无瑕疵的氪星语说，<< _ **我总是发现语言能力**_ [这个词带有性暗示] _ **的实际应用在学习另一种语言**_ [这个词同时表示‘语言’和‘另一个人灵魂的味道，也就是深深的亲吻’] ** _时是最有帮助的_ 。 _小红鸟也是学习艾尔家族_** [拐弯抹角地指代家族中的次要成员，很可能是说康纳] _ **的语言**_ [相同的影射] _ **的行家**_ 。>>他啧啧地喝着咖啡，表情十分正常，太正常了。

克拉克只是茫然地看着杰森，他试图理解他说的话。如果他真的在故意使用那些特定的措辞，那就意味着…… _别，别碰那个。布鲁斯会处理它。快，换个话题_ 。“我明白了。学另一种语言……总是好的。想试着破译一下我带到瞭望塔的任何技术吗？”哦，等等，杰森没有那里的访问权限——

“啊！我其实觉得我差不多弄明白了通用磁悬浮系统是怎么运行的，还有隐形护盾，我想在地球上做个实地测试，不过我算错了，有绝大可能会引发爆炸。”

好的吧，杰森成功的黑进了布鲁斯的系统，再一次。“我期待看到结果，不管结果是什么，”克拉克偷笑着说，布鲁斯不会对此高兴的……

达米安插话说，“你总是喜欢爆炸，比你表现出来的多得多，如果全世界知道了超人是个秘密纵火狂，那真是耻辱。”达米安抿着茶，一点也不天真。

这家人需要讽刺身边的任何事情。“是的，如果那是真的，那确实会那样。”他看了看手表然后说，“我要写个报道，如果有任何人要找我，我就在书房里。回头见！”他转身离开了厨房。他没有夺路而逃。这是一次战略性的撤退，这样他就可以在私底下因为尴尬和羞愧而死。他在书房前拐过一个弯，差点撞到布鲁斯，他努力的不表现出被吓到了，该死的布鲁斯。

“早上好，”他说着，大步走进克拉克的私人空间，“你找到我的纸条了吗？”

“是的，关于那个……”

 

* * *

 

  
两周之后：

 

“该死的布鲁斯！你到底在搞什么要在冰箱里留下这样的字条？”

布鲁斯平静地喝着咖啡，眼睛完全没有离开他正在阅读的报纸，“如果针对我为你制定的计划的详细描述打扰了其他家庭成员，那么他们应该管好他们自己的事情，不要看清楚写给你的字条。”

克拉克绝望地、难以置信地呻吟着，故意瘫倒在布鲁斯旁边的椅子上，把他全身的重量都压在另一个人身上。布鲁斯真是让人难以忍受。

他心不在焉地轻拍了拍克拉克的脸，依然没有抬头，差点戳到他的眼睛，然后拿起黄油烤饼，把它举到克拉克嘴边，“司康饼？”

克拉克怒视着松软的糕点，无可奈何的用力咬了一大口，差一点就错过了布鲁斯的手指。他忍受的这些怪癖……


End file.
